Conventionally, there is a well-known fuel high-pressure pipe which connects a plurality of injectors provided in an engine to each other. For example, injectors shown in the Patent Literature 1 are arranged in a line along a discharge route of a high-pressure pump. A first injector is connected directly via a connector to the high-pressure pump, and a second injector is connected via a return pipe, projected from a corresponding connector, to a pressure regulator. The other two injectors are arranged between the first injector and the second injector, and connected via a fuel high-pressure pipe to the first injector and the second injector at upstream and downstream sides thereof.
In the engine configured as the above, the fuel high-pressure pipe is provided so as to project outward from the injector (in a direction perpendicular or slanted to an arrangement direction of the injector). The fuel high-pressure pipe is formed in a U-like or J-like shape so as to be connected easily to the injector. The U-shaped fuel high-pressure pipe is bent at its middle section so as to be connected more easily to the injector.